Attack on Sector V
by YodasPatawan
Summary: All my storys are pg13 just in case. What happens if 1 and 5 were the only ones in the treehouse and someone comes and tries to kidnapped one of them. What will they do. Pairs 1x5
1. Nonwanted visit

a/n here is another WEIRD story by me! I DON'T OWN SHIT!

Abagail Lincoln a.k.a. nubah 5 was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. While her fellow operative Nigel Uno a.k.a. nubah 1 was marking something down on a piece of paper. Their fellow operatives Wallabee Beatles a.k.a. Nubah 4, Hoggie (sp) Gilligan a.k.a. Nubah 2, and Kuki Saban a.k.a. Nubah 3 were out. Nubahs 3 4 were at a Carnival and Nubah 2 was at a technology convention.

"What the hell?" Nubah 5 said as every alarm in the tree house went off. " Um… 1 do you have ANY idea on what's going on?"

" For once no actually I've never been in this sit… YES I HAVE NUBAH 5 SHUT DOWN THE ENTIRE TREE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" 1 screamed. 5 didn't know what was going on but followed 1's orders. "Now follow me and if something happens go all the way down the steps to the bottom of the tree house." They climbed a couple floors down and they arrived in the Underground Shelter.

" Ok 1 you better tell me what is going on because 5 doesn't like this at ALL!" 5 exclaimed.

"This is what you can call a Code Red tree house attack. When any kids next door operative hears about a kidnapping attack they trigure a certain alarm which goes to the Moon Base and an alarm goes off in that treehouse. Then the whole treehouse goes into full lockdown. My guess is they're after one of us because you propose a huge threat for your braveness and fighting ability," with this 5 blushed, "and they'd probably want me because I'm the leader."

"Very good 1 you have figured out my plan, but I'm not after one of you I'm after both of you!" came the evil voice of Father

Ok I severly sux at beginnings but itll be better promise. Flames welcome but like I sed b4 will get better.


	2. Sneak Attack

WOW this is a first! I actually got a review on the first chappie! YAY!

GoldenFlither: lolz it duznt suck! no offense but it looks kind of rushed. its still a good plot and the ideas great! just that maybe a little more work would make it better. Dont take this the wrong way! i like this story alot!

**Yumi: Thanks and it was rushed I was bored at 10:00ish at night and nearly fell asleep at the computer. Ty for the review.**

When 1 saw father he protectively stepped in front of 5.

"Aw… isn't that sweet little Nigel Uno is trying to protect is little friend," father taunt.

"Well incase you haven't noticed that there is two of us and one of you, that is if you could even be considered a threat" replied 1.

"I don't need my children to defeat YOU!"

"5 when I give the signal run up the back staircase, grab a weapon, and then come back down here and give me a hand," whispered 1.

"But, 1 how…you…ca…"

"Just do it!" 1 told her. Then he turned to father. "Wait father I thought you said you didn't need your children," he said.

"I told you I can…" said father.

"Yea, Yea, I heard you, but then why are they here?" asked 1. 1 knew that they weren't there but it gave 5 a chance to run. "Go 5!" 5 ran up the back staircase. She ran as fast as she could because she knew 1 couldn't hold for long. She finally got to the weaponry room and grab two laser guns. She ran back down stairs to see 1 lying on the ground. She wasn't sure but he looked unconscious. She aimed the laser gun at father's back. He luckily didn't see her but was advancing quickly towards 1. She shot the gun and it hit him in the back and he hit the ground hard. She ran over to 1 and checked for a pulse. She felt a very light on a breathed out a sigh of relief, but she quickly took back the sigh of relief when she saw that father was advancing towards her with the gun.

How do you like? A little better then the last chapter. I'll try to update more. If you really lke this story and notice I didn't update for a while just e-mail or im me

IM: Yumilyokowarrior or SurfnSeagulldude

E-mail: can e-mail if you like the story 2.


	3. Missing

WOW you guys r much nicer then the dudes at Harry Potter ff. section. Thank YOU SO MUCH!

(This I got b4 chappie 2 but didn't see it until now)

Numbah Weirdo: Um try to keep the characters in character more, watch your spelling, and try to make it longer. I don't want to sound like a flamer, but I hope to see more in chapter 2!

Me: Sry bout the short first one. I always leave at cliffies and I was quite tired so sry bout tat.

"Now who would you rather it be you or him?" father asked 5. 5 knew that 1 was in enough pain already.

"M…m…me," she said shakily. She tried to get up but she was pinned to the ground by father. Soon her entire body went numb because father shot her with the laser gun and she was knocked unconscious.

When 1 woke up he noticed that he was laying in his bed with 2-4 in his room. 3 was sitting at the foot of the bed, 2 was pacing around, and 4 was sitting in a chair.

"Ow…shit that hurts," 1 said as he tried to sit up. "Where is 5?"

"Um…," replied 4, "we kind of… here read this." He handed 1 a note.

_Dear Kids Next Door,_

_I have your precious 5. She chose this fate instead of choosing 1. So 1 I hope you feel bad about this. And don't worry she's not dead…yet._

_Father_

1 nearly fainted and he puts his head in his hands. "Shit…shit…shit. It's my fault, it's all my fault, I should have told her to get out of there! We have to go find her!" he said.

"But 1 how are we supposed to find 5?" 4 asked.

"2 do you know if the tracking device on her is still functioning?" replied 1.

"Yea but give me a second to wire it up," replied 2.

"Then everyone get ready for a rescue mission!"

So howd ya like it? I know kinda short. So please rr.


	4. Rescue Mission

Hey yall wow that's 3 chaps in a day. Damn now you dudes see how bored I am. Since I was so bored I kidnapped the KND of Sector V and now they'll be postin comments.

bitch

(me) I heard that numbah 1!

(5) hey Liz where's ur Eminem Cd?

(me) hold on I'll burn it for you

aw… what a cute kitty. Who's a cute kitty who…. OUCH1

(5,1, and me) slaps head with hand

"Ow… 5 feels like shit," said 5 who just became conscious. She looked down at her body. She looked at the clothes they gave her, they were only two rags that she tied around her bruised body. "I will have those bruises for a couple of days." She knew even though she had barely any strength she had to get out of here.

"Well…well…well… little Abby has woken up," taunted father. "Upset that your little boyfriend hasn't come to rescue you? Like he would and I wouldn't blame him. I mean who would want to save a pathetic bitch like you?"

"I can name one person," said 1 who just appeared in the doorway.

"1!" called out 5. 1 saw the battered shape 5 was in and flipped over father and ran to 5.

"Are you ok?" 1 asked.

"Yea now I am" she replied.

"Aw… how cute 1 5…"

"Shut the fuck up asshole you did this shit to her and I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Said 1 and he charged at father. They started in a major fist fight. When they were done father had a fat lip, a black eye, and a bloody nose. 1 looked unharmed but he was pinned against the wall and father's hand around his next.

"I'm gonna kill you once and for all!" exclaimed father. 1 started gasping for air and 5 started panicking. She tried to get up and she did but it was extremely painful she walked over to father and hit him hard in the head and he dropped 1.

"You ok?" 5 asked him while he was gasping for breath.

"Yea gasp I'm gasp ok," he responded.

"C'mon we have to get out of here" 5 said. When they noticed that father was getting up 5 and 1 ran out the door and they saw a window. "C'mon 5's got an idea." And they jumped out the 3rd story window.

"Are you crazy?" 1 asked. Then he remembered that he was wearing his jetpack shoes. "Oh now I get." And they flew off to the tree house.

(me) so howd ya like?

(5) Liz where's your Gwen Stefani Cd?

(me) Look in my Cd player.

(4) Hey Liz nice surfboard. don't have one yet but getting it in the summer

(me) crash nice 4!

Liz a little help your dog doesn't like me that much.

(me) yes she does she just wants you to play with her

Please RR… hey has any1 seen 2

(4) 5 bucks he's at the fridge. Ok yall owe me five.


	5. Attack of the dreadedLIZZIE!

Golden Flither: this review is for chapters 2, 3, and 4. This is great! i probably like it so much cuz of the fact that its a 1/5 fic! no offense, but i cud tell that its been rushed again. i no i no, i said it before. plz dont get mad at me or take it the wrong way! its still one of the best fics this week (other than the bruises on my heart, and others) lolz great job! update soon!

Me: Thanks for the review and I'm not mad I'm glad you like it. Sry it's a bit rushed.

So Liz do you have anything like cool to do.

(me) thinks BINGO reaches under bed meet my balance board. What you do is you put the wheel under the board and you ride it like a skateboard sort of.

ok I call first dipps.

(5) me second

(4) me third

(2) me fourth

(3) lalalalala

crash (me) nice numbah 1

1 felt 5 stop moving and started to panic.

"We're almost there 5 just hold on." He tried to make the shoes go faster but it didn't work. Soon they arrived at the tree house and he yelled to 2-4 to come to 5's room immediately. When they arrived 1 told 2 to call a KnD doctor, 3 to wait for the doctor, and 4 go call 5's parents. They immediately got to work while 1 stayed at her bedside. "5 please be okay I couldn't stand to lose you."

Then 1 heard a voice that he wish he didn't hear. "Oh Niggie!" Lizzie called.

"Lizzie this isn't the best time."

"But Niggie we have a date!"

"I don't care Lizzie 5's been seriously injured!"

"Oh so that's it huh you're cheating with her on me! Well then you know what…" she pulled out a laser gun out from behind her back. "If I can't have you know one can!" She shot the gun and it hit a vase and the vase smashed and 5 woke up.

"Lizzie what do you think your doing?" 1 asked. Lizzie didn't answer but started advancing on 1. 1 started backing up and hit the wall. "Lizzie?" 1 said shakily.

"Goodbye Nigel".

" NOOOOOOO!" 5 screamed and kicked the gun out of Lizzie's hand. 1 took his chance and knocked Lizzie down and pinned her to the ground. When 2 4 heard all the noise they came to investigate.

"4 please call the moonbase and tell them about the case we have here," said 1. " 2 please keep an eye on Lizzie. Oh good the doctor is here." He added. 5 limpped back to bed and laied down. The doctor turned out being 234 (?) who was very skilled with medicine. 234 used a certain mechanism to figure out what was wrong with 5. It turened out she had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, twisted ankle, and a broken nose. She also said (a/n IN MY WORLD 234 IS A SHE! N E 1 HAVE A PROB WITH THAT? 1-5 remain silent GOOD!) that 5 needed to go to the hospital because she also had severe head trauma. So 4 went downstairs to call and ambulance but came back up.

"4 didn't I tell you to call 9-1-1?" 1 asked.

"Yea you did but what's the phone number?" he asked and 1-3 and 234 slapped their heads with their hand. (A/n (4) That's not funn… what is the number?)

haha that is so true about numbah 4!

(5) Man just reading bout those injuries is putting me in pain!

(me) K yall…

(4) yall? What are you from the south?

(me) slaps numbah 4 on the back of the head yea I wouldn't say anything Mr. What's the number for 9-1-1.

(4) yea yea! BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THE NUMBER! everyone slaps their head

(2) Ok someone better teach him that number because my head is starting to hurt.


	6. Little Fun

Golden Filther: wow..stupid lizzie who the heck would go as far as to kill? thats nothing bad to yu i hate her anyways. actually what i think is gunna happen is that numbuh ones gunna get fed up with lizzie and dump her..but lizzies gunna get jealous when numbuh one is about to go to numbuh five and does something derastic! DUN DUN DUN! lolz well anywayz keep it up and update soon! (as always and unlike me:P

Me: I HATE THE NIGEL LIZZIE PAIR! It should be 1 5 and I agree. Hey I lost my TV for a LONG time like a couple months. Do you dudes noe if there are gonna be new episodes?

I AM SO FREACKIN BORED (and pissed)! My stupid teachers assigned 2 science test, 1 math test, 1 social studies test. And tommrrow is Tuesday I mean come on! And the KnD is off on a mission so I'm totally bored. I wanted to go but I couldn't because I'm not an operative! Well at least I might be called if they need back…. two hours go by up. Sry bout tat was called as backup.

(5) Man Liz you did good.

(1) quietly yea she could replace 4.

(4) I heard that!

(3) hey that's not very nice!

4 blushes

(me) ohhhhhhhh…. I think I feel something in the air!

(4) I don't get it!

(5) slaps 4 dumbass! I agree wit you bout Liz 1.

1 blushes

(me) ohhhhhhhh….

( 15) SHUTUP!

(2) hehehehe

When 5 arrived at the hospital they rushed her into surgery to treat her head trauma (a/n NOT PLANNING TO BE A doctor so im not good with medical stuff). s 1-4 and Mr. Lincoln and surprisingly Cree were in the waiting room. Cree may fight with her sister but she was still worried about her.

When the doctor came out there was a ear shattering silence it even seemed as if no one was even breathing.

"I'm pleased to inform you that Abagail is fine and she's in stable condition." After he said this there was a huge sigh of relief which came from everyone. "Family can see her privately first and then the rest of you can." Mr. Lincoln and Cree went in and then when they came out 1-4 went in. After they finished talking 2 said they would leave 1 5 alone and gave 1 a grin. 1 gave 2 a look like he was about to slap him.

"Well I'm glad to…um…. see your ok?" 1 said after they left. "Nice move 1!" 1 screamed at himself mentally.

"Um… thanks I guess," 5 said.

" 5…ok this is kind of hard… well um, would you like to gotothemovieswhenyougetout?" he said rushing the last part.

"Oh 1 I'd love to!" exclaimed 5 and she went to hug 1 but she winced in pain.

"Don't worry 5 we'll get our revenge on father for doing this to you." Then they both inched closer to each other and 1 looked at the door and saw 2 looking in and jumped back. 5 gave him a puzzled look and then he signaled at the door and 5 turned beet red. She slid off her bed and into a wheelchair lying next to the bed and started wheeling herself really fast at the door and grabbed a cane on her way out. Then she chased 2 down the hall calling him a bunch of names 1 didn't know she knew while hitting him with the cane.

"YOU'RE LUCKLY WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL 'CAUSE I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN A COMA!" screamed 5.

Ok that is the last "chapter". (notice quotes) I'm gonna have an epilogue or whatever it's called.

(2) How come 5 had to beat me with a cane?

(me) Would you rather it be a bat? grins wickedly not bad idea

(2) no that's ok. takes few steps away from me

(5) To bad this is a fictional story sighs I wouldn't mind beating 2.

(2) HEY!

(5) Hey could we renact that last seen except replace 2 with 4?

(4) HEY!

(me) sure but I don't have a cane. Wait I have a crutch from when I twisted my ankle.

(5) ok!

(24) AHHHHH! runs out of house

(3) that wasn't very nice! looks at 3 evily she follows suit

(1) sighs oh well.

Yo dudes I have a book report due the 14th and today is the 8th (?). So I have A LOT of work to do.


End file.
